Is Education Only Wanted? Or Needed?
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: The Watterson Kids go bonkers when they start their freshman year at Elmore High. They are stressed with homework, bullies, mean girls, crushes, and drama. Will their friendship be torn apart? Rated T. May be my last  story in my TAWOG saga.
1. Hit  By a Car

Is Education Wanted? Or Needed?

I finally reached 30 reviews on: Are Changes Only Wanted, Or Needed? Thank you all SO much! :'} And BTW their kids are all freshman in this story.

Chapter 1: Hit by a car

"You two wake up, it's your first day of high school!" Ever exclaimed loudly to the twins lying on the bunk bed. They both just groaned and pulled their pillows over their heads to block out the sound. She simply removed the pillows. They sat up and yawned. "Whyyy?" Paige whined. "Come on, get your clothes on and get down stairs." she said. The twins got up quickly. "Ugh…. I don't want to gooo…" Jake whined loudly. "Me either;" Paige replied. Despite the fact they often got irritated at each other at times, they were still twins and loved each other. Paige opened hers and pulled out a simple strapless floral pattern dress and purple flats and purple bow. Jake pulled out a white t-shirt and jeans and converse shoes. They both changed fast and flew down the rails of the stairs as they heard their mother count down from 5. They sat at the dining table quick. They could see that their dad had fallen asleep with his face smooshed into a pancake. They both laughed at the sight. He raised his face from the pancake, only to be covered in butter and syrup. Ever laughed along with them and he washed his face. Once they finished they gave their parents hugs and scrambled out the door to catch their bus. They hopped on only to see Rose and Daniel sitting in the back. The twins took their seats next to their cousins. "I'm SOOO excited!" Rose squealed; hyper like her mother; over excitable like her father. Daniel, feeling the opposite way rolled his eyes. The bus stopped at a red light and Paige gasped. "Woah, who could possibly live there?" She wondered, looking at a huge mansion with a large fountain and black limo parked outside. She saw a light blonde furred cat strut out wearing designer gear, she got into her car and they began to drive through the lane the bus was driving through. "She must go to the same school as us, I'll try to make friends with her." Paige said to herself. They showed up at school and Paige was the last one off the bus. She slowly walked out, cautiously watching where she was going; Suddenly she felt herself be swept of her feet and blushed deep red when she saw a really, really, handsome golden retriever dog, dressed in a black t-shirt and basketball shorts with bangs falling over his deep blue eyes. had hit his skateboard against the concrete and flew on top of her by accident. "I am SO sorry, are you okay?" he asked quickly, he looked at her and both of their eyelids dropped low. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked. She giggled, "I'm fine." "I'm Aken Smith," he smiled. "I'm Paige Watterson;" she replied, he took her paws and helped her up, caught in the moment she saw the same limo she did earlier park in front of the spot where she had joined hands with Aken. 3 very beautiful girls dressed head to toe in designer gear stepped out in unison. The one in the middle shot Paige the nastiest glare. She whispered to her friends and she walked up next to Aken. "Hey Aken-Baby, who's this?" she asked viciously. "Hi, I'm Paige." Paige replied. "Who cares," she replied. "Um, Brooke, Babe, don't be so rude," he said. She took his hand and marched away, the girls running after.

Paige sighed and entered the school, relieved to know she had a locker next to Rose. Rose was crazy, hyper, energetic and very sweet. Paige on the other hand was easy going, chill and wasn't afraid to stand her ground, she also loved misadventures and was strong. Daniel was reluctant, quiet, shy, smart, and honest. Jake was mischievous, hyper, full of dumb ideas and wasn't as chill as Paige. That day was miserable and once it ended Jake and Paige missed the bus. The mean girls from earlier ganged up on Paige and beat her up, then they did the same to Jake. They ran off, leaving Paige dizzy and disoriented. She walked around with her eyes squinted, she screamed when she saw a car, it was to late. The car flew and she slid off the back windshield.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was in heaven. An angel appeared instantly and Paige looked at her, frightened at first. "I need you to take this and wear it, it will protect you from those girls." the angel handed her a diamond heart necklace and it instantly appeared on Paige's neck.

At the hospital…"Please, Please, PLEASE tell me she's okay!" Gumball cried. "We don't know sir, she took a hard hit." the doctor replied. Paige opened her eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" She suddenly felt a set of arms wrap around her and a kiss on her forehead. "Dad?" she wondered. "Your in the hospital baby girl," he replied. "But, what happened to me?" she asked. "You got beat up and got hit by a car," he replied. "WHAT?" she asked loudly. "Yeah, but I'm here now, your fine. Can I get you anything?" Gumball asked. "No, but where's Jake?" she questioned. "He's in the room next to you, he's slowly healing." "Thank gosh," Paige replied. "Well, we have to go, love you baby girl." Gumball kissed her forehead and left. A nurse walked in with Paige's cell phone. "You have a call hun," she replied. "Thanks," Paige replied, taking it. "Hello?" she began. "Hai girlie! I miss yeh! How are yeh?" Rose asked in a hyper tone. "Umm… since when did you randomly call a hospital? And yeah, I'm fine." Paige replied. "Oh, I heard gossip at school that you got ran over, so I HAD to call and see if my girlie was okay!" she replied. "Okay," Paige raised an eyebrow. "Well, byeah!" Rose finished, hanging up. "Bye," Paige sighed.


	2. Hanging Out SHORT

Is Education Wanted? Or Needed?

I finally reached 30 reviews on: Are Changes Only Wanted, Or Needed? Thank you all SO much! :'} And BTW their kids are all freshman in this story.

Chapter 2: Hanging Out

The next day she was released, miraculously with a few cuts and bruises. She went back to school and got an important question asked to her by Aken. "Maybe you want to hang out after school at the skating rink?" he asked. "I-I'd love to." she replied shyly. "Okay, see you there." he smiled and walked back to class. She sighed and Rose nearly freaked out when she heard.

Once school was over, she told her parents Rose and she were going to hang out, she was dressed in her best sparkly pink dress, matching bow and shoes. She finally arrived to see that he was at the door of the skating rink waiting for her. She blushed then took his hand as they walked inside and got their skates.

Paige struggled at first, but eventually got it and skated around. She learned to do tricks quickly. But when it came time for the slow skate, she was a nervous wreck. "Do you maybe, uh…., erm…..,um….., want to skate with me?" Aken asked. Paige's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes!" she squealed. He carefully took her paw and they skated around to 'Just a kiss- Lady Antebellum' (I DON'T OWN IT.) It seemed to last a lifetime, but it was only 15 minutes. "You know, You're a great friend Paige, I feel like I can trust you," he smiled, then waved as he walked away.

Paige felt heartache. She was nothing more than a friend to him. She sat on a bench and laid her head in her palm as she walked him walk away. She should have known he loved Brooke Hayes, the beautiful, rich, popular girl. She was just an ordinary loser girl to them all. She let a single tear roll down her face and onto her necklace. She gasped when it glowed brightly, then stopped.

She wasn't beautiful enough to impress Aken. Brooke was skinny and the shiniest fur and bright blue eyes. She had to be skinny. She walked home, still upset. She slammed the door behind her. "Dinner's done honey, did you have fun?" Ever asked. "Yeah, I'm not hungry mom." "Well, okay, it's here when you want it." Ever replied. Paige walked upstairs and into the leaned over the toilet and shoved her finger in her throat, then threw up. She had heard horrible stories about bulimia. But she had to be skinny.

She cried, then flushed the toilet and went to sleep in her clothes. Jake got up on the top and fell asleep. Paige knew what she was doing was wrong. But soon she would see the price of beauty.


	3. Food Fights and Rose's Crush

Is Education Only Wanted? Or Needed?SORRY FOR LONG TIME WITHOUT UPLOADING! I've been sick lately;

Chapter 3: Food Fights and Rose's Crush

Paige sighed; she had been quiet the entire way to school. Her brother, worried about her, had repeatedly asked her if she was okay. She refused to talk even when he asked. Once they arrived, Aken tried to talk to her but she was giving everyone the ultimate silent treatment.

Finally, when lunch came, she talked with Rose. "I don't know what's wrong with me Rose…" she mumbled. "I know! All you need is a spa day!" she exclaimed. Paige's face was irritated. "I do NOT need a spa day." she replied sharply. She got up to get herself a napkin, only to feel a tray slam against her face. "OOPS!" she heard a familiar high pitch voice say. Then she heard the entire cafeteria laugh.

She removed the tray from her face and stared the bully in the eyes; as frightened of the queen bee as she was; she spoke up. "What's wrong with you? Why are being like this?" Paige asked. "Acting like what Penelope?" she asked. "Well, I don't know, a bitch?" "I have one thing to say to you, shut up slut!" she yelled, pushing Paige down. " name is Paige, not Penelope. 2.I'm not a slut, 3. You are, 4. NO ONE PUSHES ME!" Paige yelled, tackling her. It took 8 teachers to break them apart.

After school, Paige sat curled up in the corner of her room, continuing her silent treatment. Rose tackled her from behind, hugging her. "Rose!" she squealed. "You know what you need?" Rose asked. "What?" Paige wondered. "A spa day!" "UGH! NO!" she yelled. Rose sighed. "What do you want?" Rose asked. "I want to take her down." Paige replied. Rose's eyes widened. "Her? HER? She's the q-q-queen b-b-bee…" she stuttered. "No, not anymore." Paige screeched. "We should get going if were going to the movies!" Rose exclaimed. "Okay, let me change real quick." "Okey Dokey!" Rose trotted downstairs quickly. Paige picked out a pretty good outfit, combed her fur and she and Rose left.

Once they got there, they got tickets and got their food and drinks then got right in. Of course there was tons of people, so they sat in the front row. Rose kept squealing quietly to herself, Paige raised an eyebrow and looked next to her friend, there was a light golden colored fantail goldfish.

He and Rose began to talk, Rose being easily flattered, turned her head and blushed at moments. With Paige's horrible luck, Aken had took a seat next to her. Paige let out a huff and placed her head in her palm.

He took her paw and she turned to face him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Paige, I think I have something to tell you, but first let me handle something," he said taking his phone out. Once he got in the hallway he called Brooke. He broke up with her, and slowly explained what was going on. Brooke was outraged, this meant war.

He walked back inside right on time for the romantic scene of the movie. He sat down next to Paige. "Okay, what is it?" she asked. "I think I have feelings for you," he said. Paige blushed deep, deep red. "Y-Yeah, me to." she smiled and they shut their eyes. Rose squealed with excitement when she saw them kiss. "I'm sorry about what Brooke did to you today, that's why I broke up with her, she's not the nice girl she seems like." he explained. "Yeah, I figured that out." Paige laughed.

"But that's only because she thinks she's not beautiful and starves herself, I know Brooke real well, we've been together since 8th grade." he told her. Paige nodded, actually feeling nervous that Brooke had the same idea as her. After the movie was over, Rose was squealing, "I GOT A BOYS PHONE NUMBER! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YAYYY!" Paige laughed and they stayed over at her house that night.


	4. Makeovers and Cheaters

Is Education Only Wanted? Or Needed?

Chapter 4: Makeovers and Cheaters

This ones told out of Rose's POV, here we go.

I squealed with excitement as I got ready to take Paige to the salon and to a bunch of stores to give her the worlds biggest makeover. I dressed in my favorite t-shirt with bunnies hopping on it and white skinny jeans and flip-flops. I looked at myself in my standing mirror. "Looking good;" I giggled then hopped down the stairs. I ran around like an ant to get things done. Then I kissed mom and dad bye and ran next door to Paige's house. She and her mom were already waiting in their car. I got in next to Paige and we stopped at the salon. She got her frizzy whiskers chemically straightened, then we went to tons of different stores and got her a new wardrobe. She was a new person when It came to the appearance.

The next day at school, Brooke let all hell loose on helpless Paige. "Can't you shut up? Annoying brat!" I yelled. "At least my dad didn't track toilet paper all the way around school." she laughed. "And my mom didn't almost die having me!" she laughed harder. "And my brother isn't an idiot! AHAHHAHA!" My eyes turned flame-filled, and I turned bright red, then I jumped in the air and tackled her. I yelled curse words and everyone gasped in shock as I made blood spew. I smiled sweetly when I was done and stood up, I placed my foot on her chest. "Say your sorry." I said blankly. "I-I I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Paige's jaw dropped to the ground.

Everyone watched in shock as I opened the double front doors of the school, practically In slow motion I opened them both and exited, strutting until I started walking home. My brother ran after me, and as I walked up the road, I saw my new boyfriend with another girl. My jaw dropped in shock. I pushed Daniel to the side as I ran across the road and into the shop he was in. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "WHY?" I asked loudly. "It's not what it looks like!" The other girl's expression matched mine. "You were cheating on me?" she cried. I patted her back. I looked at him, feeling so heartbroken inside, I was also outraged. I slapped him as hard as I could and left quickly. I ran as quickly as I could, tears escaping my eyes. I ran into my house and slammed the door to my room, then locked it.

Daniel literally kicked the door down and ran and grabbed me by my shoulders. "STOP!" I squealed. "NO! RELAX!" he yelled. I cried into his shoulder, I felt a painful lump in my throat and flopped onto my bed. He sat next to me for a full 3 hours until Paige got back from school and ran to see me. I had still been crying when she arrived. "Rose! What happened?" I asked. "H-he cheated on m-me.." I said through my tears.

The next weekend, I snuck out and bought a new wardrobe. The next day at school, I wore a very tight skirt with a skull on it, very short shorts, high heel boots, and tons of makeup. I had boys trying to tackle me.

Now they'd all be sorry. Rose is gone.


	5. PLEASE READ

Sadly, I cannot continue on this story because I have lost inspiration, but I am working on another Gumball story! :D so look forward to it. The trailer should be out ASAP. ;)


End file.
